The Blue Haired Boy and the Half-Veela
by stars in her eyes98
Summary: One-shot set 19 years later: Teddy, newly graduated from Hogwarts, heads to Platform 9 3/4 to wish his girlfriend goodbye. On the way there he ends up reminiscing about his past and thinking of his parents. Can his girlfriend bring a smile to his face? Summary sucks. Please read and review!


_*I don't own Harry Potter! All belongs to J. K. Rowling*_

Teddy Lupin walked towards the brick wall between Platforms 9 and 10 in King's Cross Station. The closer he got to the wall the quicker his pace got. In an instant, platforms 9 and 10 had disappeared and had been replaced by a red engine that was being packed full of young witches and wizards. Teddy walked towards the engine dodging a small boy trying to find his pet frog. Teddy smirked at the stories his godfather had told of Professor Longbottom doing that same exact thing every year. Teddy smiled at all the children flocking on the platform and started to reminisce about his days at Hogwarts. Even though he had just graduated a year ago, he still felt like his school days had been a lifetime ago. He knew that regardless of what he did with the rest of his life, his grandmother would support him. Thinking of his grandmother immediately made him think of his parents. His hair which had been blue, turned to cloudy gray as he remembered his parents. Even though he had never met his parents, his grandmother and his godfather had told him enough stories to know what his parents were like. He shook his head, turning his hair from gray back to his favorite shade of turquoise blue. Changing his hair to any color in the blink of an eye was something he could thank his mother for. He liked that part about himself. It was like he had a part of his mother always with him in a unique way. He shook himself mentally and focused on why he was on this platform in the first place. Craning his neck and raising his eyebrows, he scanned the crowd. After a few minutes, he spotted a tall blonde with her back against a brick wall looking for something in her purse. He smiled and walked quickly towards the blonde. Just as he reached her she looked up at him, dropped her purse, and put her arms around Teddy's tall frame. "I'm sorry for being late, Victorie. I was kinda lost in thought." Teddy said as he unwrapped his girlfriend from his arms and held her at arm's length smiling at her. "It's ok. It seems really strange to be going to Hogwarts without you this year," Victorie said as she ran her fingers through her boyfriend's turquoise hair even though she had to stand on her tiptoes to do so. "Don't worry! I'll be the first one to pick you up on the platform as soon as you come back for the holidays. And this will be an extra special holiday because I'll have a big surprise for you." Teddy smiled as he remembered the ring he purchased yesterday after being given her father's blessing at the last Weasley family gathering. He knew that he had a whole semester to build his courage so he had no excuse when the day came. "Teddy. You know I hate secrets!" Victoire smiled and shook her boyfriend's arm to get him to tell her. "I know! But, this is one you'll want to wait for." Teddy smiled as he leaned down to kiss Victorie. Victorie smiled against her Teddy's lips and reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair that was now a hot shade of red. Teddy's hands slid to her waist but then, he heard a laugh behind him he knew all too well. Teddy broke the kiss and turned around to see James Sirius Potter holding his stomach laughing at them. "Oi! What do you think you're doing James?" Teddy said making James realized he did something he shouldn't have and took off running to probably go tell his parents what he had seen. Teddy shook his head and turned back to Victorie who was giggling. "Well, I better get on the train. I love you Teddy." Victorie said as she gave her boyfriend one last kiss and one last hug. "I love you Victoire." Teddy replied as he kissed his girlfriend once more before taking her bags to the train attendant who was loading the baggage. Teddy hugged Victorie and waved at her as she got on the train. When she got to her compartment, she stuck her head out of the window and waved to her boyfriend again. "You do realize James is probably telling your godparents about us right now." Victoire shouted as the final whistle sounded. "Yea but let's face it. They already knew." Teddy shouted back as the train pulled out of the station with his beautiful Victorie waving and smiling at him as the train disappeared into the tunnel.


End file.
